The increased use of genetic testing for cancer susceptibility genes in research studies has created a need for a Shared Resource in Cancer Genetic Counseling. Researchers have previously been unable to disclose test results to patient subjects because they have not been able to provide those subjects with adequate genetic counseling, support, and result interpretation. Some subjects may decline participation because they are unable to receive results. Additionally, researchers have had difficulty ascertaining patients known to carry particular mutations or who are at high-risk for particular forms of hereditary cancer. Lastly, there is a paucity of genetic counselors trained in the area of cancer genetics. This Standard Resource has four main goals; a) to provide genetic counseling services to patient subjects who undergo genetic testing as a part of a research protocol; b) to provide consultation and to serve as content experts to researchers developing protocols that will include genetic testing for cancer susceptibility genes; c) to provide researchers with access to patient populations of interest who have participated in the cancer genetic counseling program and are willing to take part in research; d) to train ABGC eligible/certified genetic counselors in the area of cancer genetics during a 9 month fellowship, in which time they will assist and participate in clinical research with YCC investigators. Once trained, these genetic counselors may be available as full-time assistants in YCC sponsored research programs.